


Danganronpa JST

by ShinyAjin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Hope's Peak, Implied Naegiri (Daisuke is their son), Killing, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Post-Canon, Skeletons, arachnids, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyAjin/pseuds/ShinyAjin
Summary: Several years prior to the story, Makoto Naegi successfully revived Hope's Peak Academy. Now, Daisuke Naegi, the Ultimate Connection, has been attending class for two months, seemingly trouble-free. However, things won't be that way for much longer…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actively writing a fic. I'm sorry if things seem out of place at times. I've had the characters and general plot written down for months, but I only just recently decided to create the full story.
> 
> As you can probably tell, this story is going to be mostly limited to OCs that I've created. Characters from the first three games (including Another Episode), the DR3 anime, and DR Zero will most likely be referenced but will probably not make full appearances.
> 
> I should probably note that each character has a face-claim that will help provide the basis for their appearances. They are as follows:
> 
> Daisuke Naegi - Shinichi Kanou from Outbreak Company  
> Kushiki Yozora - Houtarou Oreki from Hyouka  
> Kiki Katsura - Chtholly Nota Seniorious from SukaSuka  
> Hisoka Kuroyanagi - Shouta Kazehaya from Kimi ni Todoke  
> Tenshu Saisen - Shirayuki from Akagami no Shirayuki-hime  
> Sakkaku Shuwakai - Luca from Arcana Famiglia  
> Misaki Kokonoe - Misora Haruki from Sagrada Reset  
> Jordan Karuma - Rock from Nanbaka  
> Shun Kyougi - Rentarou Satomi from Black Bullet  
> Nobu Takahashi - Kotarou Tennouji from Rewrite  
> Sayo Nara - Merry from Hai to Gensou no Grimgar  
> Hayase Kimimoto - Nono Kurusu from Chaos;Child  
> Yuki Nosaka - Mizuki Himeji from Baka and Test  
> Aki Amano - Vignette April Tsukinose from Gabriel DropOut  
> Yoshi Umida - Akira Midousuji from Yowamushi Pedal  
> Kitsuki Gentantou - Sena Kuroi from Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to

As I walk to the front gate, I look up at the towering building that has been a part of my daily life ever since I was small. Hope's Peak Academy, a special school that the best of the best, the Ultimates, are chosen to attend, is something I have seen several times due to my parents' roles. And even though I've been attending for a couple of months now, it's still awe-inspiring to look at in person.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Daisuke Naegi. I'm the son of Headmaster Makoto Naegi and the Kyouko Kirigiri. Because of their relevance to this school, I was allowed to enroll as the Ultimate Connection, someone with incredibly close ties to Hope's Peak itself. I know what you might be thinking, and it doesn't really sound like a talent to me either, but my dad insisted on letting me join. None of the other members of the board objected, even though I heard that one man named Munakata was a little iffy about it, so here I am.

It's honestly quite jarring to think that I'd be selected as an Ultimate at all, compared to my classmates. Even my homeroom teacher, Aoi Asahina, was once a significant Ultimate herself. Basically, I'm surrounded by true Ultimates. Whether they're the Ultimate Magician, Ultimate Tour Guide, or Ultimate Card Commander (I think that's just a fancy way of saying "Duelist"), they all have significant experience in their fields.

As for me, I'm just a jack of all trades. Sometimes I assist my mom with her work as a detective, and sometimes I play RPGs with my "cousins". I help my classmates practice any new things they're trying to do, while also working on my own studies in school. I guess the most notable thing about me is that I want to help others. I want to make a difference in everyone's lives.

To do that, I have to finish my education here at the academy, attempt to join a good college, and advance further until I'm truly capable of providing for everyone. So, I'm going to start right here, at this very school.

As I walk toward the building, I notice that things are awfully quiet. Normally, there are at least a few noises, like the calls of birds. Instead, it's almost silent. It feels like time stopped for everyone but me, almost like the world has made an effort to make me seem even more important than I'm already told that I am.

And suddenly, my head hurts. My vision blurs. I gulp, and everything goes black…


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke awakens in what seems like his classroom, but things are definitely different. What will he learn in this changed Hope's Peak Academy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding dialogue in this chapter! I might also make the dialogue quite a bit more prominent in the story, since this IS based on Danganronpa and all.

I'm jogging on the beach, the sun setting into the horizon. On one side of me is the sea, reflecting the colors of the sky. On the other side, there's lots of sand. It spreads out as far as I can see. I'm trying to watch my pace, trying to keep things even to avoid straining myself. Then it gets strange. A large beast made up of bones from different animals erupts from the ground. Its skull seems to be that of a bear, while its arms belong to what is probably some kind of primate. It opens its jaw and roars, grabbing me and throwing me far into the deep water. I'm unable to let out a scream before my mouth fills with the saltiness of the ocean. I spit it out as my head bobs above the waves just once, before being forced under again.

For some reason, I can't see any sea life around me. There are no signs of animals like fish or crustaceans. Not even larger creatures like sharks or dolphins are within view. The world around me grows darker, as I struggle to swim back up. My lungs ache, and my legs feel sore. Then a noise echoes through the water.

"Hey. . . ke. . ."

I stop moving, and I realize I'm not sinking anymore. My chest doesn't feel like it'll explode, either. The noise continues, and it's clearer this time.

"Hey, Daisuke. . ."

It's a voice. It sounds incredibly familiar, like one of my classmates. It's deep, nearly thug-like, but its tone is encouraging, almost like. . .

" **Hey, Daisuke! Wake up! Get up! Get out there!** "

I'm jolted awake by the Ultimate Soccer Player's shout. Jordan Karuma sits to my left in a chair, and when he notices that I'm finally fully conscious, he grins and gives me a thumbs up. His wacky-colored hair is easily the most notable thing about his appearance, but he's also tall, almost seven feet tall, and muscular, more than any of the other students in my class. He could have easily passed as a player of American football or rugby, or maybe even an inmate at a prison. He's too much of a good person to go to prison, though. Jordan isn't the kind of person who would consciously and willingly commit a crime.

"'bout time! Considering blasting music in your ear and pourin' water on your head didn't work, I thought I might have had to resort to even more drastic measures to wake ya up!" He chuckles.

The desk I'm resting on is drenched. . . although it looks like way more than the sweat a single person can make for the time I'd been asleep. It has to be the water he's talking about. Actually, that would explain why I felt like I was drowning for a moment there. Dang it, Jordan, couldn't you have tried calling me  **first** **?!**  

"Haha, yeah, I'm awake," I say, hiding my frustration. I shake my head, causing water droplets to fall out of my hair. "So, what exactly is going on? Why are we the only students here?" The room would be otherwise deserted if the two of us weren't in here.

Jordan crosses his arms and frowns. "For the first question, that's what I'd like to know, or, rather,  **we**. For the second, the rest of the class is in the gym tryin' to figure out what's happened. Just. . . take a look around, will ya?"

I stand up and begin to search around the classroom.  _I must inspect every suspicious-looking nook and cranny._ __I mused to myself.

The windows that would normally be the source of most of the light in the room are shut tight. Instead, the lamps overhead are providing a way to see.

"This is almost like how my dad described what happened to him at one point. . ." I note.

"Wait, y'mean the whole killing game thing that happened, right? I sure hope it's nothin' like that. . ." Jordan scratches his head.

I nod, worried about the current situation. I turn my attention to other things.

"Hey, the blackboard has something written on it. 'Welcome to the revival of the century!' What's that mean? Hope's Peak has been revived for a few years now, hasn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah, at least from what I know."

"Then,  **what could this mean?** "

I look up and see a video recording device and a monitor. I'd ask what these have to do with anything, but Jordan probably doesn't know either.

It seems I've examined everything important in here. I guess all that's left is to go find my classmates and ask them about what's happened. I turn toward Jordan, and he nods, apparently with the same idea I have.

Anxious about everyone else, I exit the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters aren't very long, so please bear with me. . . Haha, [bear] with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the first chapter is so short! I'm not the best at doing this kind of thing (obviously)…


End file.
